A Little Brother's Love
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: Kelly can't stand Randy's cocky attitude when he refuses to sign an autograph for her little brother; he doesn't think much of her either, but can their feeling's change towards each other? (Randy Orton-OC)
1. Default Chapter

_Hi guys, here is a story that I've decided to write up while I'm still writing my other story. So don't worry I should have the next chapter for 'forbidden love' up real soon!_

Chapter 1

"Come on Kelly hurry up now!" Yelled Matthew to his sister Kelly outside their apartment. He was 6 years old and a huge wwe fan. He was over the moon when he found out that the superstars were coming to his home town for Monday night Raw, he had told his sister Kelly about it and it was hard for her to explain to him that she couldn't afford tickets for the event for him but said that he could defiantly go to the autograph signings they were having in the main street. "Ok, I'm coming Matthew!" She said to him as she walked down the stairs to meet him at the entrance. "Yeah, but they might have left before we get there!" Matthew said. "Oh Matthew, the signing doesn't start until 9:00 it's only 8:00 in the morning." She explained. "Yeah, but I want to get there real quick!" He giggled as he grabbed her hand and ran to the lift. "Ok." She giggled back. Kelly pushed the button to the door and the doors opened, they hoped inside and Kelly pressed the button for ground floor. "Have you got your poster that you wanted to get signed?" She asked him. "Yeah, I do, I wonder if Brett will be there?" Matthew asked her. "I don't think so, he had work today." Kelly explained to him. Brett was a young guy that lived in the room next to Kelly. He had cable TV and let Kelly and Matthew come over each Monday to watch the wrestling. She was so grateful that he let them do that. Matthew was so happy when he was over there. Kelly wanted to get it for them but she just couldn't afford it. Her parents had died when Matthew was just nearly 2 years old in a tragic car accident, and at her young age of 19 she was here in some run down apartment block caring for her younger brother like a mother would do. When she could be out with friends partying and having fun but she didn't mind though, she never knew any other way anyway.

They got out of the evaluator and headed down towards the main street. Kelly was giggling as Matthew jumped up and own as he told her of all the autographs he was going to receive. "I'm gonna get HHH, and Chris Jericho, and Kane and….and ….um Oh yeah! Randy Orton's too!" He said excited. "Whoa, you'll have a lot of jealous friends at school if you get all those autographs!" She giggled.

They walked around the corner and Kelly gasped at the huge crowd there, the road had totally been blocked off for the traffic. "Ohhh, we'll be here all day!" Matthew sighed. "Oh Matthew, no we won't, come on lets line up." Kelly smiled at him. She took his small hand and walked over to the line.

After about an hour, with putting up with Matthew's consist complaining, they got to the area where the superstars were. "Look! There's Batista and Oh Randy Orton!" Matthew jumped up and down watching them sign autographs for fans. Kelly bit her lip as she got a glimpse of Randy Orton, she thought that he was so hot, and brushed her long brown hair back into a ponytail. She sighed as she saw a few girls in front of her screaming for Randy. They were pretty with blonde hair and nice and slim. They looked like supermodels. She put her head down and looked at herself. She was wearing sweat pants, and a baggy jumper and wasn't exactly skinny either. Her best friend Lisa told her that she should shut up about her weight as she thought that Kelly just has curves like every woman should, but Kelly didn't take her seriously as Lisa was just like the girls in front of her. She wanted to buy all the latest fashion trends for her age but she just couldn't afford it. She put her head up when she heard the security guard let a few more people through including Matthew. "Maam, are you going through?" He asked Kelly. "Err no I was just waiting in line with my little brother." She explained to him. "Fair enough, but do you mind standing over there so others can move up?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." She replied and walked over to a near by park bench.

After about 15 minutes Matthew came over to her with tears in his eyes. "Matthew what's wrong?" Kelly gasped and pulled him into a hug. "Did you get any autographs?" She asked him. "Yes….but….but Randy told me to go away!" he cried on her shoulder. "Oh really did he?" She said starting to get angry. "Yes." He mumbled. "Matthew give me your poster, I'll make him sign it!" She said grabbing Matthew's poster and marched right past the barrier towards the superstars. Hot or not, Randy had done the wrong thing she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The security guard saw Kelly walked through the barrier. "Miss, please wait your turn." He called out to her but Kelly ignored him. She saw Randy sitting down at the tables talking to a few girls. "Hey you Randy!" She yelled at him. Randy looked over and saw a girl standing there with her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. "Yes?" He asked her. "Why didn't you sign his poster?" Kelly asked pointing over at little Matthew. "Look I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time." He explained. "What? You have time to chat up these girls but you don't have enough time to sign an autograph for a kid?" She said. "Yeah." He smirked and started too talked to the girls again. Kelly mouth dropped open. What a sleazy bastard, she thought. "You are pathetic!" She yelled at him. A lot of the fans in the crowd stopped at what they were doing and watched. Same with most of the wrestlers. Randy stopped talking to the girls and looked up at Kelly. "Excuse me?" he said. "You heard me. You are pathetic. You would be nothing without us fans. We're the reason why you became successful Randy, and to be rude and arrogant to us is very disrespectful." She yelled at him. Randy started to chuckled, what a psycho he thought. "Hey don't you laugh at me." She yelled and leaned over and shoved him. Randy stood up. "Don't touch me you little bitch!" he yelled at her. "What are you gonna do huh? Sue me? You'd be lucky to get 100 dollars out of me." She yelled back. "I'm not surprised, look at you, you probably spend all your money on food!" he yelled. Kelly gulped, that comment hit her like a ton of bricks. The girls that he was talking to started to giggle. "Hey, easy now Randy." One of the guys said standing next to him. "Come on Matthew, let's go." She said and took her brother's hand and walked away. Randy looked at her walking away and chuckled, and started to sign autographs to the girls again.

Kelly walked silently all the way home, even if Matthew asked to stop for a drink, she'd just keep walking. When they got home she turned on the TV for Matthew to watch, and she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She sat down on her bed and started to cry. She was so embarrassed. Everyone laughing at her and Randy thought she was fat! That's it I'm going on a diet, she thought to herself. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked out of her bedroom. "Matthew stay there, I'll answer it." She said to him. She opened the door.

"Hey Kelly." Brett said to her. "Oh Hey Brett." She smiled. Brett was about 22 or something. He had shaggy brown hair with blonde tips in it. He was kind of a surfer guy. "You been crying?" He asked her. "Err I was cutting some onions." She lied. "Oh ok, anyway are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. "No not much." She answered. "Come in anyway." She smiled, he walked in. "Hey Brett." Matthew said from the couch. "Hey Matt, you got any autographs from the wrestlers?" he asked sitting down. "Yeah, but Randy didn't give me one." Matthew explained. "Oh really? That's a bit dodgy." Brett replied. "He made Kelly cry." Matthew said looking at Kelly. "He what?" Brett asked. "Nothing, don't worry." Kelly said. "Hell yeah I worry Kelly, what did he say to ya?" Brett asked. "He called in fat in front of everyone." Kelly sighed. "Oh Kelly, he's a dick, don't worry about him." Brett said. "I guess so, but it's annoying that every guy thinks that of me." Kelly sighed. "Oh Kelly, you're beautiful, if I wasn't with Heather I'd ask ya out on a date." Brett said. Kelly smiled. "You're just saying that." "Nah I'm not, like he'd know jack shit. He probably dates stupid bimbos that aren't much bigger then a skeleton." Brett laughed. "Probably." She laughed back. "Anyway I have this free gift vouchers, to Mario's restaurant downtown and was wondering if ya wanna take yourself and Matt there tonight." He asked. "Oh I don't know what about you though?" She asked. "Aw come on Kelly." Matthew winched. "Kelly I would go but Heather's mom isn't feeling too well; so I'm gonna go over and spend some time with the two of them." Brett explained. "Ok then, Thank you." Kelly said. "No problem, go have some fun." Brett laughed. Kelly bit her lip, Mario's was a huge fancy place with a casino and bar and karaoke, she didn't have anything nice to wear. "I don't have anything to wear though." She sighed. "Oh well Heather left this black dress over at my apartment, I don't think she'd mind if ya borrowed it." Brett said. "Ok then, thanks again." She smiled. "No problem, have a good time and careful with the onions." Brett winked at her. Kelly giggled. "Ok you, go get my dress." She giggled. Brett laughed and walked out the door. Kelly looked at the clock. "Ok, Matt off with the T.V and go get changed please." She said. Matt switched off the TV and walked into his room. Brett returned with the dress. Kelly thanked him and went into her room to try it on. She looked in the mirror and bit her lip. It was a bit low cut and kind of clung to her curves but it'll have to do. She brushed her hair and let it hung down her back. She didn't have very good make-up but she put some eyeliner on and some lip-gloss and put on her black heels. "Matthew you ready?" She called out. "Yes." He yelled. She took his hand and walked out to the evaluator.

They walked to the restaurant and Kelly bit her lip when she saw the sign that wwe superstars were going to be there. Oh God I hope Randy isn't here she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly walked into the restaurant and had a quick look around. She couldn't see Randy which was a good thing. "Hello, a table for how many?" The waiter asked her. "2 please." She smiled and he led Kelly and Matthew over to a table near the bar. "Can I get you any drinks?" He asked. "What do you want Matt?" She asked him. "Coke!" He said excited. "Ok and I'll take an orange juice." She smiled. "Ok, I'll be back shortly." The waiter replied and walked off. Kelly turned her head around and had another look to see if she could see Randy; it was hard to see as the place was so big. "Kelly what are you doing?" Matthew asked. "Err nothing Matt." She smiled. "Is Brett coming too?" He asked again. "No, I was just looking to see if Randy was here." She replied. "Why would he be here?" Matthew asked. "I saw a sign that the wwe superstars were going to be here that's all." She said. The waiter came back over with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" He asked. "Yes, he'll have chicken and chips and I'll have a salad." She replied. "Ok." He said and walked off again.

After about 5 minutes of small talk, she noticed a large group of people walking in. She recognized that it was the wrestlers. Oh my god! Randy was there walking behind with this blonde woman. She quickly grabbed the menu, and hid her face behind it. She peeked through the hole in the menu and saw the waiters' seat them about 20 meters away from her and Matthew; hopefully he won't see me she thought. "Kelly what are you doing?" Matthew asked taking a sip of his kiddy drink. "Err nothing." She lied. The waiter came back over with their food and placed it in front of them. "Thank you." Kelly said behind the menu. "Miss. May I please have the menu's back?" The waiter asked. "Oh sorry." She said and handed it back to him. "Yum Yum!" Matthew said and grabbed a piece of chicken and started to eat it. Kelly very slowly began to eat her salad. She looked up and saw Randy kissing this girl on the neck. She looked back down as she played with her food. She looked back up again and had a quick glimpse of him again. At that moment he looked over and saw her looking at him. She quickly put her head down. He shrugged as he didn't really recognize her, and started to kiss that girl again. Matthew put some sauce on his chips and accidentally got some on himself. "Oops." He said quietly. Kelly looked up and saw Matthew licking his top. "Err Matthew." She grumbled. "I didn't mean it." He said quietly. "Stay here while I'll go to the bathroom and get something to clean it up." She said and got up and walked over to the lady's bathroom. Randy saw a woman walking past and realized that it was that chick that yelled at him this morning. He grinned, he was gonna have a little fun again.

Kelly came back with a wet cloth, and kneeled down to wipe Matthew's top. "Well, well, you're fat and a slut." He smirked at her from behind. Kelly stopped what she was doing and turned around and saw Randy standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me?" She said. "You heard, got a kid, where's the father? Did ya get hungry and eat him?" He chuckled. She stood up. "As a matter of fact he is my little brother and don't you dare tease me about my weight you prick!" She yelled at him. "Whatever, and please don't wear low cut dresses anymore, it's very disturbing." He smirked. She frowned at him and grabbed her drink and threw it all over him. "Arghh! You bitch! You fucken fat bitch!" he yelped as he wiped the orange juice from his eyes. Kelly started laughing. "You think this is funny?" He growled. "You deserve it." She spat at him. "You'll be paying for the dry cleaning bill!" He said. "Ha, just try and get the money out of me, come on Matt we're leaving." She said. "No I wanna stay." Matt replied. "Matthew come on we're leaving now!" She snapped. "I wanna stay for the ice-cream." He whined. "Fine." She said. "You are such a…" Randy began then stopped when she interrupted. "I know I get it. I'm a fat bitch, just stay away from me!" She yelled. "I'll try too, but unfortunately we're gonna be here for a few weeks doing Raw here." He explained. "Don't worry, you won't see me there." She yelled. "Good!" He snapped back and stormed off. Kelly sighed and sat back down. "Can I go into the kid's room?" Matthew asked. "Yeah, I'll be over at the bar." She said. Matthew smiled and ran over to the kids' room in the corner. She got up and walked over to the bar, and sat on one of the bar stools there. "What can I get ya?" The barmaid asked her. "Something heavy, I need it." She sighed. The girl smiled and walked over to make Kelly her drink. She gave Kelly her drink back; Kelly took a sip and saw Randy come out of the men's bathroom with his shirt undone. She gulped, what a body she thought. She saw him take the girl he was kissing hand and led her over to the bar. She saw him sit on the opposite side of the bar to her and started to kiss the girl. Even though he was an asshole, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Oh well why does it matters. He thinks I'm a fat pig anyway. She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly and Matthew were over at Brett's house watching Raw. JR had announced that Randy Orton will be wrestling next. "Oh, not looking forward to that hey Kelly?" Brett asked her. "No, not really." Kelly said grabbing a handful of chips from Matthew. So much for my diet, she thought. Randy had made her feel like shit and now she was eating anything in sight. She sighed as she saw Randy backstage on Raw. Here he was being a total sweetheart to Stacy Keibler and everyone else. But in reality he was a total jerk, well maybe not to other people but to me he was she thought. "Kelly is that your phone I hear ringing?" Brett asked her. "Oh shit it is!" Kelly said and got up and ran out the front door to her apartment.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi ya sweetie, it's Lisa."

"Oh hey Lisa." Kelly replied. "What are ya doing tonight?" Lisa asked her. "Well I'm watching Raw and after that not much." She replied. "Ok, I was watching a bit too, but anyway you want to go out afterwards?" Lisa asked. "Err I don't know what about Matthew?" Kelly asked. "Well is Brett home? He can mind him." Lisa suggested. "Yeah he is, I'll have to ask him." Kelly explained. "Brett will say yes, so wanna go to the nightclub downtown?" Lisa asked. "Err I don't know." Kelly hesitated. "Aww come on Kelly, you'll have fun." Lisa said. "Ok then." Kelly sighed. "Great, what have ya got to wear?" Lisa asked. "Not much." Kelly replied. "Well go open your wardrobe and tell me what ya got." Lisa explained. "Can't I haven't got a cordless phone yet." Kelly explained. "Oh, you gotta get one girl." Lisa laughed. "I can't afford one at the moment though." Kelly explained. "Oh fair enough, you still got that black sequin top?" Lisa asked. "Yeah." Kelly answered. "Well wear that and some jeans ok?" Lisa explained. "Oh ok, do you think I'll look ok?" Kelly asked. "Hunny, you will look gorgeous." Lisa said. Kelly smiled. "Ok then, I'll meet ya downstairs in an hour ok?" She said. "Great, love ya." Lisa said. "Bye." Kelly said, and hung up. Lisa was such a girly girl. She and Kelly had been best friends since middle school. Even though Lisa was popular and was head cheerleader, it didn't stop their friendship.

"Who was that?" Brett asked when Kelly returned. "Lisa, we're gonna go out after Raw." Kelly explained sitting back down. "Oh ok, you want me to mind Matt for a few hours?" Brett suggested. "Could you that would be so great." Kelly asked. "No problem, you go have some fun." Brett said. "Thank you, I won't be out real late." Kelly explained. "Don't mind if ya are, Matt can stay over here if ya want him to." Brett suggested. "Yeah that would be good, if I'm back after 12." She replied. Brett nodded his head, and got up and walked over to the fridge. "Well I better go and get ready." Kelly said. "Ok then, see ya later Kel." Brett said. Kelly smiled and went to go get ready.

She stood outside waiting for Lisa to show up. "Hey Kelly." Lisa said walking up to her. "Hi Lisa." She smiled as she gave her a hug. "You look gorgeous as usual." Kelly said to her, as Lisa was wearing a blue mini dress, she had shoulder length blonde hair which was all blow dried nice. "Thanks and you look great too." Lisa said. "Thanks." Kelly said quietly looking down. "Hey Kelly, you do I mean it." Lisa said serious. Kelly smiled. "Ok, none of this I'm fat shit ok?" Lisa said. Kelly smiled and nodded. "I'm frekin jealous of you, look at your tits!" Lisa laughed and grabbed Kelly's chest. Kelly laughed. "Stop it you dirty lesbian!" She laughed back. "What? Mine are like little mosquito bites." Lisa laughed. "No they're not." Kelly said. "Uh huh they are, yours are frekin huge, you lucky bitch." Lisa laughed. Kelly giggled and put her head down. "Come on my car's over there." Lisa said grabbing Kelly's arm and walking her over to her car.

They arrived at the nightclub and it was pretty busy. People were over at the bar and others were sitting down at the booths on the side having a drink and laughing, but most people were out dancing on the dance floor. "Let's Go!" Lisa called out to Kelly. "What?" Kelly called back; she couldn't hear Lisa through the loud music that was playing. Lisa grabbed Kelly's hand and ran over to the dance floor. Kelly lost Lisa's grip as Lisa jumped into the middle and started jumping up and down. Kelly giggled, Lisa was so crazy! Someone bumped her from behind and she fell over, she looked up and saw Chris Jericho looking down at her. "Shit, I'm so sorry." He said as he helped her up. "No, it's alright." She smiled at him. "You sure?" He said to her. "Yeah Chris, I'm fine." She said. "Oooh, I guess you're a wwe fan right?" He asked. "You could say that." She giggled. "Well me and a few others are having a few drinks here, wanna come and say hi?" He asked. "Ok." She nodded. "What's your name?" He asked. "Kelly." She replied.

He walked her over to one of the tables on the side. "Hey guys this is Kelly." Chris said to the others sitting down. "Hi." Kelly said shyly. Matt Hardy, Trish and Batista were there and a few other people. "Hey, how ya going?" Trish said. "Good thank you." Kelly smiled. "Hi, I'm Chris's wife Tanya." A woman said to Kelly holding out her hand. "Hi." Kelly said as she shaked her hand. "You know Chris?" Tanya asked her. "No, um I was dancing and he kinda bumped me." Kelly explained. "Oh that would be right, ya idiot!" She laughed as she smacked Chris's arm. "Shut up." Chris laughed back. "Randy should be back soon; he just went to the bathroom." Chris said. "Joy." Kelly said quietly. "Oh here he is." Chris said as Randy came back over to the table. "Randy this is Kelly." Chris said to him. Randy looked at Kelly and frowned and walked off. "What the?" Chris started. "Don't worry, I'm gonna go see my friend again, nice meeting you guys." Kelly said. "See ya!" They all called out.

Kelly walked over to the bar where Lisa was. "Hey, ya wanna drink?" Lisa asked. "Yeah ok." Kelly replied. "Hey..." said a voice behind them. They both turned around and saw Randy looking at Lisa. "Hey." Lisa said. Kelly just looked away. "You wanna go dance?" Randy asked Lisa. "I don't know, my friend might want to though." Lisa said looking at Kelly. "NO!" Kelly and Randy said at the same time. Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Ok then." Randy said and nodded and walked off. "Oh my god Kelly, I thought you liked Randy?" Lisa said. "Yeah I do, but you like him too right?" Kelly replied. "Yeah, but you like him more then me though." Lisa explained. "Yeah maybe but…..don't worry." Kelly said. "No what, tell me what's wrong." Lisa asked. "He knows me and doesn't like me." Kelly replied. "Really? How does he know you?" Lisa asked again. "I took Matthew to an autograph signing the other day, and he refused to sign an autograph for Matthew and I went up and yelled at him." Kelly explained. "Well good on ya, and he's obviously pissed about it?" Lisa laughed. "Yeah, and he thinks I'm a fat pig, he won't stop calling me fat." Kelly sighed. "Kelly hunny, you are beautiful, he's just a shallow prick." Lisa said giving Kelly a hug. "Come on let's go dance!" Lisa said. "Yeah ok." Kelly said and she and Lisa walked over to the dance floor.

Randy walked back over to Chris and the others. "What the hell was that all about?" Chris asked Randy. "What?" Randy asked confused. "Being an asshole to that girl I introduced you too." Chris explained. "Oh well, I don't like her she's gross and she tipped her drink all over me the other night at the restaurant." Randy replied. "Oh that was her! Wow, you must have done some shit to deserve that!" Chris laughed. "It's not funny, I called her a fat slut and she tipped her drink all over me!" Randy said. "Randy…" Chris sighed. "What?" Randy said. "You don't call her that." Chris sighed. "So? She is." Randy chuckled. "Randy one day you'll grow out of these hormones you have and will realized that girls like her are beautiful." Chris said pointing towards Kelly. "And not chicks like that." He then said pointing at some chick with her thong hanging out giving some guy a lap dance. Randy raised his eyebrows and looked over at Kelly who was dancing with Lisa. "Sure Chris, sure." He said, and took a sip of his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kelly looked at the clock on the wall it was 1 o'clock in the morning. "Err Lisa, I don't mean to break up the party but I should be getting home to Matthew." Kelly said to her. "Uh what?" Lisa said drunk. Kelly sighed. "Come on." Kelly said grabbing Lisa's arm and walking her outside.

"Oh fuck I feel great!" Lisa said out loud to Kelly. "Ok ok." Kelly said, helping Lisa down the stairs out to the car park.

"Hey there's that chick that blew me off." Kelly turned around and saw Randy with a bunch of guys next to a flash car in the car park. The guys that were hanging out with Randy looked like preppy jock type guys, probably his friends from high school she thought.

"Man that chick is hot." One of the guys said as he hi-five Randy. Kelly greased at them. "Piss off ya losers!" She yelled over at them. "Oooooh." They said, one of them grabbed himself and shook it at Kelly. Err pigs, she thought. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna puke!" Lisa said. "Oh, then over here in the bushes." Kelly said walking Lisa over to the bushes. Sure enough, Lisa threw up. "Oh shit." She mumbled. "It's ok." Kelly said rubbing her back. Lisa was a real party girl. Unlike Kelly who only had one or two drinks. Usually Kelly was the one who drove Lisa home to her house were she stayed the night. "Wow Randy, lucky you didn't get with that chick cause she woulda thrown up all over ya!" One of the guys said to him. Lisa moaned, Kelly guessed that she kinda understood what they were saying about her. "Stay right here ok?" Kelly said to her.

She marched right up to the guys. "Fuck off, and leave my friend alone, ok?" Kelly said. "Oh jealous you ain't getting any of the attention?" Randy laughed then dropped a bottle he was holding, it smashed on the ground, he was obviously drunk too. "Fuck!" He yelled. "You dumb shit!" one of the guys said, and tackled Randy to the ground. Kelly looked at them while they pretending to punch one another. She wondered if she should give them a lift too as they were all drunk, but decided not too, not with little Matthew being next door. She shrugged and walked back over to Lisa who was sitting down at the curb.

"Oh I feel like shit." She mumbled rubbing her head. "Yeah, ya look like it too." Kelly laughed sitting down next to her. "Am I that bad?" Lisa said getting her compact mirror out of her bag. "Fuck I am!" She laughed, seeing that her hair was messy and her eye liner was all smudge. "And those guys thought I was hot?" She laughed. "I think that they're about as drunk as you Lisa." Kelly smiled. "Urrr Probably." She groaned. "Come on you can crash at my house tonight ok?" Kelly said. "Really? Thank you Kelly, I don't know what I'd do without you." Lisa said bursting into tears. Kelly sighed as she cuddled Lisa. Lisa was always emotional when she was drunk. "I love you." She mumbled in Kelly neck. "I love you too, now come on lets go." Kelly said hopping up and taking Lisa's hand.

She walked Lisa over to her car, and got the keys out of Lisa's bag. She opened the door and helped Lisa inside. She turned around and saw Randy and the guys in their car speeding up and down the vacant car lot doing burn outs on the road. Randy whistled out to Kelly, "Whoah baby!" he yelled as they speed past Kelly and Lisa. "What are they doing?" Lisa asked. "Being idiots, don't worry." Kelly said putting her set belt on for her. She shut the door and looked up and saw the car turn out of the parking lot and headed down the road. Good riddance, she thought as she walked over to the driver's side of the car. All of a sudden she heard a huge bang and looked up and saw that the car had hit a street pole. "Oh fuck!" She yelled. "Lisa stay here!" She yelled at her. "Whatever." Lisa groaned not knowing what had happened.

Kelly started running towards the car. "Randy!" she screamed out. She ran over to the car and gasped as it had totally been wrapped around the pole. She screamed as she saw blood on the windshield. She ran over to the driver's side were Randy was, she saw he had blood all over his face. "Randy!" She screamed out, he wasn't responding. She tried to open the door put it wouldn't budge. Oh god, oh god, she thought as she grabbed Lisa's cell phone and dialed 911.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the wonderful re-views guys! Keep them coming lol!_

Chapter 6

"Hello?" The operator said to her. "Oh my god, oh my god." Kelly panicked. "Ok calm down miss." He replied. "I'm at a nightclub and there's been an accident." Kelly said. "Ok, what kind of accident?" He asked. "A car, there's been a car accident." She said. "Were you involved?" He asked. "No, I saw it happen" She said. "Ok, do you know how many were involved?" He asked. "3 I think, they're not moving though!" She said. "Ok, we'll try and be here soon as possible." He explained. "Ok." She answered and hung up.

"Oh Randy, can you hear me?" She screamed out. He still didn't say anything. To hell with waiting she thought and smashed the window with her fist. She gasped as the glass cut her hand making it bled. "Randy" she said shaking him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and tried pulling him out of the car. He was heavy but she managed. She laid him on the ground and put her hand and ear to his chest, he wasn't breathing. She decided to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation; it was either that or nothing she thought. She opened his mouth and breathed into him. She put her ear to his chest. Still nothing. "Come on Randy, don't die on me!" She cried. She repeated it again, and finally she felt his chest moving up and down a little.

Just then the ambulance arrived with two ambulance officers. "Maam, step away from the vehicle please." One said to her. "What's with this one?" He asked her. "I dragged him out of the car; he wasn't breathing so I gave him CPR." She explained. "Good work, I think you may have saved his life." He smiled at her. Kelly gave a little smile back. "No luck here Ross, these guys here are dead." The other said to him. "Ok, well help me with this guy into the ambulance." He instructed. The put a breathing mask on Randy and lifted him onto a stretcher. "What about you maam? Are you ok?" He asked Kelly. "I cut my hand while smashing the window but otherwise I'm fine." Kelly explained. "Ok, let me have a look at it." He asked her. He cleaned it up and bandaged her hand. "Right, well I think it's best if you go home dear, as we gotta call the police and stuff, you can come see him tomorrow at the hospital maybe." He explained. "Ok." Kelly said and walked away from the wreckage.

Kelly woke up the next morning from a restless sleep. She kept thinking about Randy and whether or not he was ok. She decided to go to the hospital and see him if she could. She didn't tell Matthew what happened as he would have gotten upset. She called her boss from her job at the bakery that she was unwell and walked Matthew to school.

She arrived at the hospital and walked over to the reception. "Hi is Randy Orton in here?" She asked the woman at the computer. "Ah the man in the car accident from last night? Yes in room 105." She smiled. Kelly nodded and walked to the elevator. She stopped outside the room and gave a deep breath; well here goes nothing she thought and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and saw Randy sitting in a bed with cuts and bruises all over his face and a few on his arms. "Hey." She said quietly from the door. Randy looked over and saw her standing there. He looked away. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to see how you were." She explained. Randy didn't say anything. Kelly sighed. "I saved your life last night." She told him. Randy looked at her. "Really?" He said quietly. "Yes, even though you have been nothing but an asshole to me I still saved your life." Kelly said looking into his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked looking away again. "I saw what happened and called 911; I dragged you out of the car and gave you CPR." She explained. Randy looked at her then looked away. Why did she do that, and why is she here? He thought. Kelly started to get annoyed. She just saved his life and there was no thank you or anything. "Aren't you gonna say thank you or anything?" She asked. Randy didn't reply. Kelly bit her lip in frustration. "I fucken put myself in danger to save your ass, even though you have treated me like something you have stepped in and nothing else. I get no thank you or anything. I could have left you for dead Randy and maybe I should have." She yelled. "Hey, Hey." A doctor said coming into the room. He pulled Kelly aside. "Look he has just found out that his mates are dead, he's been in a car accident. He's gonna act like this even if you're his girlfriend, sister, whatever. Anyone would be like this if this had happened to them." He explained to Kelly. "I guess so." She sighed. She looked at him again. He was quite, just staring out the window. She walked away. I wonder if he is just acting like this because of the car accident. She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been nearly three weeks since Kelly had seen Randy last at the hospital. On one side she didn't care what happened to him as he wasn't grateful for how she basically saved his life, but on another side she hoped he was ok. She continued what she normally did during the week. Take Matthew to school, she went to her job at the bakery. She was trying to save up to get into college as she wanted to be a doctor, but knew with the costs of college and her money she had there was no chance of that happening.

She was at home one morning while Matthew was at school cleaning the lounge room when there was a knock at the door. She stopped what she was doing and wiped the sweat from her forehead, and walked over to answer the door.

She got the shock of her life when she saw Randy standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Randy!" She gasped. "Hey." He said quietly. "How do you know I live here?" She asked. "I know things, can I come in?" He asked. "Oh….yeah." She answered and stepped out of the way as he nodded and walked in.

"Nice place." He said looking around her apartment. Kelly sighed as she knew he was joking. Her apartment was a dump. Even though she kept her house tidy, the cheap furniture made it look trashy. He gave her a quick glance and realized that she was embarrassed. "Anyway…" He started making her look up. "I'm sorry for what happened at the hospital." He said to her. She shrugged and looked away, like he really meant it she thought. "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner for a thank you for saving my life." He asked. She raised her eyebrows at him, was he being serious? He didn't show any expression on his face so she couldn't tell. "I don't know…." She hesitated. "Come on…it's a dinner outing I know you'll like it." He said. Kelly opened her mouth in disgust and started to marched off into her room when Randy grabbed her arm. "Hey what's wrong?" He joked. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Kelly, calm down." He chuckled and let her go. "You have some nerve, still teasing me about my weight!" She yelled. "What? I'm asking you out to dinner I thought you may like it, I'm not teasing you about your weight." He explained. "Oh well I'm so sorry Randy but every time you see me, it's all fat, fat, fat to me. I don't know if it's true or not, but I think that's all you see of me." She said. Randy sighed and started to walk away; he turned around and saw she had tears in her eyes. "Look here is the address, come at 8 o' clock tomorrow night if you want too." He said and put a piece of paper on the couch and walked out the door.

Kelly walked over and picked the piece of paper up. She screwed it up and went to throw it in the bin when she stopped. She sighed and put it back on the table and got her bag off the kitchen table and walked out to do her grocery shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kelly arrived home in the afternoon after picking up Matthew from school. She walked over to the little kitchen and started putting the groceries away. "Matthew come help me please!" She called out to him. Matthew ran over from the couch and went to put a few tins in the pantry. "Oh Kelly this flavor is gross, and you could have bought more." He complained. "Bad luck, and I would buy more but I didn't have enough money too." She explained. "What is this Kelly?" Matthew asked picking up a piece of paper. Kelly looked over and realized he had the piece of paper that Randy had given her. "Oh um nothing give it here Matt." She asked holding out her hand. Matthew shrugged and handed her the piece of paper. She shoved it in her pocket and continued with what she was doing.

In the evening Lisa came over to see Kelly. "So how's Randy?" Lisa asked her. "I don't know." Kelly replied. "You mean you haven't seen him since the hospital visit?" Lisa asked. "No." Kelly replied bluntly. Lisa raised her eyebrows at Kelly. "What?" Kelly said. Lisa grinned at her. "Ok ok, I have seen him since then." Kelly admitted. "Really where?" Lisa asked. "He came over here." Kelly answered. "You serious? What happened?" Lisa asked. "Not much, but he wants to take me out to dinner to say thank you." Kelly explained. "Oh my god! Wow! When?" Lisa jumped excited. "Tomorrow night, but I don't think I'll be going though." Kelly said. "What? Kelly you have too!" Lisa said. "Yeah but you know what happens when I go out on dates, none of them are serious." Kelly said. "Oh Kelly, of course he's serious otherwise he wouldn't have asked." Lisa explained. "I guess so." Kelly sighed. "So are ya gonna go?" Lisa asked again. "Alright." Kelly sighed. "Great! Good girl." Lisa smiled and hugged her friend. Kelly giggled a little. "Well I better go and put Matthew to bed." Kelly explained. "Ok, I better be going." Lisa said and got up and walked to the door. "See ya later Kel." Lisa said. "Bye Lisa." Kelly smiled and shut the door and walked over to put Matthew to bed.

"Brett!" Lisa said knocking on the door of Brett's apartment. Brett answered the door. "Hey Lisa." He said. "Hey, guess what?" Lisa said excited. "What?" He asked. "Randy asked Kelly out on a date!" She answered excited. "Really about time." Brett smiled. "I think we better help her out a little." Lisa said. "I think your right." Brett smiled.

The next morning Kelly was sitting on the couch at home when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and went to answer the door. "Hello." She smiled as she saw Lisa and Brett standing there. "Hey." They both replied at the same time. "Come in." Kelly ushered. They both walked inside. "So what brings you guys here?" Kelly asked. "Well Lisa told me about your date with Randy tonight." Brett smiled. "Oh that'll be right." Kelly smirked looking at Lisa who was smiling. "And we know how important this is for you." Brett started. "Who said that I think that this date is important?" Kelly asked looking at Lisa who had her eyebrows raised at Kelly. "Go on." Kelly chuckled. "Anyway we both want to give you this to help you get ready for tonight." Lisa said handing Kelly an envelope. "What?" Kelly said confused. "Open it." Brett smiled. Kelly opened up the envelope to find 200 dollars cash in there. "Oh my god." She said quietly. "Its half and half from me and Brett to help you find a nice dress and stuff for tonight." Lisa explained. Kelly had tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say." Kelly said. Brett chuckled, "You don't have to say anything Kelly." He explained. "But what if… what if he ya know?" Kelly started. "Kelly of course this date means something to him too." Lisa jumped in. "Yeah, Kelly you saved his life. What he thought of you before has change since then." Brett said. "You think so?" Kelly asked. "Yes, of course. Kelly I know how much you like him, you deserve to be happy." Lisa said giving Kelly a hug. "Thank you." Kelly said quietly. "You deserve it Kelly." Brett said giving her a hug as well. "Now you go out and find a nice dress, and get your hair done too." Lisa laughed. "Ok." Kelly laughed. "Come on Lisa." Brett said. Lisa smiled and the two of them walked out of Kelly's apartment. Kelly smiled and jumped up and down. She couldn't wait for tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kelly had gone shopping that afternoon for her diner tonight with Randy. She was having a lot of fun trying on all the dresses in the shops; it had been so long since she had gone on a spending spree. Even though she hesitated at first as she didn't want to spend all of Brett's and Lisa's money, but they had told her to shut up and enjoy it.

She had saw a pink dress with purple ribbon on it and thought it was so pretty, she tried it on but cringed as it was a bit low cut and remembered how Randy said she look hideous in a low cut dress, but the sales woman said she looked lovely so Kelly decided to buy it. She also went to the hair dresser and got hair layered and blow-dried.

Kelly parked in a spot outside the restaurant; Lisa had let her borrow her car for the evening. She got out of the car and walked up to the front doors of the place. Kelly stood at the entrance and saw Randy wearing a suit talking to the guy at the bar. She took a deep breath and started to walk over to him. Randy looked over and saw Kelly walking towards him. He smiled, she looked ok. No, she looked more then ok she looked pleasant. No, she looked more then pleasant she looked beautiful and he almost kicked himself at the thought.

"Hey." She said quietly to him. "Hey, glad to see you came, you look nice." He told her. Kelly gave a small smile. "Come on, our table is over there." He said and walked her over to a table near a huge window.

They both sat down and a waiter came over to them. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked them. "We'll have wine please." Randy answered looking at Kelly. "Err I kinda prefer champagne." She said. "Ok, we'll have champagne instead." Randy said. "Oh no, don't worry, it's…" she started. "Uh. It's ok really." He replied. The waiter walked off to get their drink. "So you can have anything you want here." He said to her. "I'll just have a salad." She said quietly. "Really? Come on have something nice." He said to her. "No really it's fine." She said looking away. Randy bit his lip knowing it was his fault that he had made her like this. "Kelly?" He said to her. She looked over at him. "I'm gonna order you something from the menu ok?" He asked her. "Ok." She said. The waiter came back over with their champagne. "Are you ready to order?" He asked them. "Yes." Randy said and ordered him and Kelly a chicken meal. The waiter smiled and walked off. "I hope you like chicken." He asked taking a sip of his drink. "Yes I do." She smiled. Randy smiled back, she had a pretty smile he thought.

"So tell me about yourself?" He asked when their dinner arrived. "Well I'm 19 and my parents died about 4 years ago leaving me to raise Matthew myself. I work at a bakery which gives me just enough money to pay the bills for our apartment and Matthew's education." She explained. Randy felt a little guilty finding out what she had been through and knowing that he'd been nothing but an asshole to her. "Really?" He said. "Yeah, that's why I don't exactly have all the latest fashion trends and all the high tech entertainment things in our house." She explained. "We'll you look really pretty tonight anyway." He said then swallowed hard realizing what he had just said. Kelly went red and looked away. "How did ya get into watching wwe?" He asked breaking the ice. "Oh, my neighbor has cable so I and Matt go over there to watch it." She replied. "Oh ok." He said. They continued to have little small talk during their meal. "I might just go to the bathroom." She said to him. "Yeah of course." He said. She smiled and got up out of her chair and walked over to the bathroom. Randy took a sip of his drink and started to wonder whether or not what Chris had told him at that nightclub a few weeks ago was true, that he would start to think that girls like Kelly are beautiful; because he couldn't deny the facts that he thought Kelly looked pretty tonight. His thoughts were interrupted by a girl. "Hey there." She said to him. She looked like a playboy model he thought. "Hey." He smiled. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "All alone tonight?" She asked him. "Well…I." He started then stopped as she began kissing his neck.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Kelly was so happy at the thought that maybe Randy was starting to like her. She wiped her hands and walked back out of the bathroom to go back to him; when she stopped and gasped. She saw some girl on his lap kissing him. Kelly started to cry and walked straight past them. Randy saw Kelly marching past them. "Oh Shit." He mumbled. He pushed the woman off him and ran out the door to find Kelly.

"Kelly, Wait, Kelly!" He yelled out to her. Kelly stopped and turned around. "You asshole, how could you!" She screamed at him. "What?" He said. "You take me out to dinner with you and I come out of the bathroom to find you making out with some slut!" She screamed. "Kelly, you didn't actually think that this was a date did you? Cause it isn't." He explained. Kelly stopped and swallowed hard and bit her lip.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's not?" She asked confused yet embarrassed. "No." He chuckled. "Then what is it?" She asked. "Like I said before, just a thank you dinner, nothing serious." He explained. "Whatever." She spat and started to walk off. "Whoa wait, you don't think I like you do you?" He asked stopping her. "I don't know, maybe not LIKE me but I do expect you to respect me, after all you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." She explained. Randy nodded. "And do you respect me?" She asked. "I dunno." He shrugged. Kelly sighed, "Look." She said pointing behind Randy. Randy turned around and saw that girl kissing some other guy against a wall. "So?" He said. "Do you respect her?" She asked. "I dunno." He said confused, what the hell is she on about? He thought. "Well do you just see her as a piece of ass then?" She asked. "What?" He said. "Look I'm glad you don't see me as that. I'm glad that you see me as a bitch and not eye candy." She explained. "Well then that's good then." He said. "Yes, thank you for the dinner Randy, I'm leaving now so goodbye." She said and started to walk off again. "Bye." He said quietly.

She opened the door of her car and hopped inside and went to shut the door when Randy stopped her. "Wait." He said. "What?" She asked. "You didn't answer my question probably, do you think I like you?" He asked. "No!" She shouted. Randy nodded his head. "Do you like me?" He asked. "Randy can you just drop it please?" She sighed. "No tell me, I wanna know!" He said. Kelly breathed deeply. "I don't know." She said quietly. Randy smiled, now she was the one being defenseless. "Why does it matter?" She said whimpering. "What?" He asked. "What does it matter what I think of you, you don't think much of me." She explained. "That's not true." He said. "All you think of me is fat, slut, pig, disgusting." She said with tears in her eyes. "Kelly…" Randy said leaning out to touch her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Look at you Randy; you can have anybody you want. Unlike me who isn't actually god's gift to men." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kelly that's not true." Randy sighed. "You don't know what its like to meet someone you like, and to have them blow you off. They don't take you seriously and they make a big joke out of you!" She cried. Randy felt like something hard had hit him in the stomach. Usually he would just walk away, but he couldn't. Here was this girl that was dishing out her feelings and out of all people she was doing it to him. "Kelly…" He said. "I promised my mother that I would meet a guy and we'd fall in love, I promised that I would give Matthew the best education available. And mostly I promised to her that I'd be happy but none of it is true." She cried. Randy pulled her out of the car and pulled her into a hug. "Shhhh, its ok Kelly, don't cry." He said rubbing her back. "Well it's a bit late for that." She said quietly. "Yeah it is." He chuckled. Randy thought for a second. To hell with it, its not gonna cause any harm he thought; and bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Kelly froze; he didn't just kiss me did he? She thought. "Kelly I want this night to end happy for you, not sad ok?" He said. "Ok, can I show you something?" She asked. "Sure." He said. She hopped back into the car. "Get in." She said to him. He walked around and hopped into her car. She turned the engine on and drove out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Not far from here, don't worry." She said. "I'm not worrying." He chuckled. Kelly looked at him and gave a small chuckle too.

After about 5 minutes down the road. Kelly turned down a little road then stopped the car. "And?" Randy asked. "Come on, I'll leave the headlights on so we can see." She explained and hopped out of the car. Randy followed her. "Just up this hill here." She said pointing. Randy just nodded. He followed her from behind while walking up the hill.

When they reached the top he looked around and a bench and grass, not much else. Then he looked ahead and saw a good view of the town below. "Wow." He said. Kelly smiled and sat down on the grass and laid down. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "I didn't take you up here to see the town; I bought you here to look above the town." She said looking up at the sky. Randy looked up and saw all the stars. "I've seen stars before." He said. "Just sit down ya nimrod!" She giggled. "What ya called me?" He chuckled. "A nimrod." She giggled. Randy laughed and laid down next to her. "I used to come here about a few months after my parents died. I looked up in the sky to see if I could see them looking down and watching me and Matthew." She explained. "Really?" He asked looking at her, she didn't look upset, she looked like she was concentrating. "Yeah, I look to see if the stars resemble their faces, and sometimes they do." She explained. "Oh ok." Randy replied. "I don't visit their graves a lot. I think that it's a sad place. That's why I came here as I think it's a lot happier." She explained. "Yeah." He replied. Kelly looked at him and smiled. She was glad that he was putting in an effort for her even though this probably sounded crazy to him what she used to do. This is defiantly a different side of him she thought. He looked at her and smiled. You could tell that she loved her parents and was really trying to make her best in this world he thought. They just stared at each other for a few seconds. "Wow, there are a lot of stars tonight." Randy said looking away, breaking the tension. Kelly looked at him then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked leaning over her. "Durrrr Captain Obvious." She giggled then stopped as she saw him leaning over her, his face inches away from hers. She looked into his eyes, and then looked away. He smiled looking into her green eyes. He looked down at her body and ran his hand down her stomach; Kelly gasped and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Running his tongue along her lips to the corners, urging her to open her mouth. She did and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. He ran his hands up and down her body again and stopped on one of her breasts. He massaged it through the material. He stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Can I take you somewhere now please?" He asked in a husky voice. Kelly bit her lip only needing to guess once where abouts he wanted to take her. "Ok." She replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Randy hopped up from the ground and held out his hand to help Kelly up. She brushed herself down. He held out his hand for her. She smiled and took his hand and they walked back down to the car. He helped her into the car and he walked over to the driver's side and hopped in. He turned on the car and started to drive off. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly. "To my hotel room." He explained. "Oh." She replied and looked out the window. Randy frowned, usually most women he was with would be all over him and he would most likely stop the car and end up having sex with them in the back seat. But Kelly just sat quietly with her hands to herself. He shrugged, she was different.

They arrived at a huge sky rise apartment building. Randy looked at his watch 11 o'clock it read. A man came over to them. "Would you like me to park your car sir?" He asked. "Yes please, I'm in room 1127." He explained and hopped out of the car. Kelly hopped out as well. "Kelly I'm going to leave the car here, it'll be alright ok?" Randy said taking her hand. "Yep." She answered quietly. They walked inside the building, Kelly looked around. "Wow, it looks so elegant." She said. "Yeah well Vince takes good care of us." Randy laughed while pressing the button at the evaluator. "You mean you get to stay here for free?" She asked. "Yep, but we gotta pay ourselves for food and the room services we order." He explained walking into the evaluator with her. "Wow, I wouldn't mind being in the wwe now, and all the room service you get." She giggled. "Well if you're a good girl, you can order something for breakfast tomorrow morning." He said walking out of the evaluator when it stopped and the doors opened. "Morning?" She said confused. Randy just smiled.

They stopped outside a door and he got his key card out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked her inside the room. Kelly looked around it was so nice. There was a big balcony leading outside and a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi in it; a beautiful fireplace with two couches next to it. But what really caught her eye was the huge king size bed on the next level. She gulped. "Can I use the bathroom?" She asked quietly. "Yeah sure." He said. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Randy walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire. It was sort of a cold night. He walked over to the couch and grabbed the cushions and put them on the ground near the fireplace and grabbed a blanket from the bed. He walked over to the lights and switched them off.

Kelly looked at herself in the mirror. Does he want to make love to me? She thought. I'll be no good; he'll think I'm fat and disgusting. She started to panic and breathed deeply. "Kelly you ok in there?" Randy called out to her. "I'm fine." She said and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Randy over near the fireplace. Kelly stood here. "You gonna come over I won't bite." He smirked. She giggled and walked over to him. "Sit down." He said. She sat down on the blanket with the cushions. "Got the fire going?" She asked. "Yeah it's cold out there and a little in here too." He said and sat down next to her. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. Kelly froze. "You ok Kel?" he asked her. "No…I mean Yes." She said quickly. "Kelly are you a virgin?" Randy asked. "Yes." She said quietly. "Do you want me to be your first?" He asked. "I um…I um…I don't know." She said. Randy sighed. "It's ok; we don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said and got up and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Kelly bit her lip. I think I pissed him off, she thought.

Randy paced up and down in the bathroom. He kicked the bin in frustration. He wasn't used to being blown off and it pissed him off. But it wasn't Kelly fault. After what he had called her and described her body as, you couldn't blame her for not wanting to go through with it.

Kelly sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around herself. If she was skinny and pretty she would have gone through with it. What's wrong with me! She thought. A lot of girls would kill to have the chance to let Randy make love to them. But she couldn't go through with it.

She heard the bathroom door open and she looked up and saw Randy standing at the door. "Kelly, you can drive home if you want to." He said walking over to her and sitting down next to her. "If you want me too I will." She replied back. Randy sighed. "Kelly if you're worried about what I think of you don't be." He explained. She looked at him. "After the way you looked tonight I couldn't resist bringing you back here. You look so beautiful." He explained. "Really?" She asked. "Yes. Kelly you are different to other girls I've been with." He said. "I am?" She asked. "Yes, I know you. I know your feelings towards me and you know my feelings towards you." He explained. "But I don't know your feelings towards me though." She explained. "You will very soon I promise." He smiled and leaned over to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. The radio was playing in the back ground and "She will be loved." By Maroon 5 started to play. Randy moved off the couch and onto the blanket next to the fireplace taking Kelly with him. He stopped the kiss and removed his shirt. Kelly bit her lip, seeing him in the ring on TV without a shirt was one thing, but seeing him up close was a whole different story. He leaned over and started to pull her dress off her.

_Sorry if you don't like the song by Maroon 5 but I think that it's a lovely song and suits this moment. And to answer your question Stephanie, yes I do think that Undertaker will beat Randy Orton at WM21. Don't get me wrong Randy is a great wrestler, But Undertaker is a whole a lot better. I want Undertaker to win! He's my baby, I love him! So I defiantly hope he becomes 13-0 at Wrestlemania. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He pulled her dress off her shoulders and tossed it on the ground next to his shirt. Kelly was breathing deeply, he noticed. "Kelly are you ok?" He asked. Kelly covered her stomach with her arms. "Kelly no…" He said and removed her arms. She gulped. "It's ok, you're beautiful." He smiled and kissed her passionately again. He laid her down on the blanket with a few cushions supporting her head. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the neck. Kelly moaned in pleasure. Randy smiled and kissed her down her shoulder to the tip of her bra. He lifted her up and undid her bra at the back. He pulled her bra off her chest and put it on the side. He looked at her naked breasts and ran two fingers from the top of her breast and over her nipple. Kelly twitched from the sensations. "You like that?" He said. Kelly gave a small smile. He leaned down and covered his mouth over one of her nipples. He sucked on it, making it harden. Kelly moaned in pleasure. He moved over to her other breast while gently massaging the other one. He stopped and looked up at Kelly. She looked like she was in a daze. "Randy…" She said softly. "Yeah?" He replied. She bit her lip. "It doesn't matter." She said. "Yeah it does, tell me." He smiled rubbing her check with his hands. "Are…Are…Are my boobs ok looking?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Randy chuckled. "Of course they are, they're real, big and voluptuous, just the way I like them." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He kissed her down her chest and down her stomach until he got to her underwear. He ran his finger down the outside of her underwear feeling that she was already wet and aroused. Kelly bucked her hips up at the contact. "You like Kel? Huh? Huh?" He played with her as he slipped her underwear down over her hips and down her legs taking them off. He looked up at her and grabbed her legs and spread them apart a little. Randy started getting hard at what he just uncovered. He ran his finger down her wet slit again making her jump again. He felt her moistness on her finger and leaned his head down and gently ran his tongue down her moist heat. Kelly gasped out. "Oh god Randy!" She panted as he repeated it. He inserted his finger and found her nub and started rubbing it gently while still lapping at her. Kelly gripped the blanket underneath her with her hands for support. She moaned out in pleasure for what he was giving her. "Oh God, Oh god!" She screamed out over and over. She started shaking a little. Randy held one of her hands and felt her shaking; he knew she was in the urge of coming any second. "Oh God Randy!" She panted out. "It's ok Kelly just keep going, you're gonna feel great." He mumbled. Kelly closed her eyes as her first orgasm rushed through her; capturing her into a wave of pleasure. Randy stopped what he was doing and moved up to look at Kelly. She was panting for breath. She opened her eyes to find hers meeting his. "How was that Kel?" He smiled kissing her on the nose. Kelly sighed. "So good." She said husky. Randy smiled and sat up and undid the buckle on his pants. He pulled them down feeling some relief from after him hardening at the site of Kelly. Kelly looked up and saw the bulge in his pants. She bit her lip in curiosity looking at him in the eyes. Randy gave her a smirk and pulled his boxers off and threw them on the ground with his trousers. Kelly gasped, she'd never seen a naked man before, and to think Randy was the first! He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss while positioning himself at her entrance. Kelly felt the tip of him entering her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. Randy looked at her. "Kelly I won't hurt you I promise ok?" He smiled at her. She nodded her head. He slowly started entering her feeling her barrier. He quickly pulled back then snapped forward breaking her barrier. Kelly gasped out. Randy bit his lip. Have I hurt her? He thought. "Randy why aren't you moving?" She husked out. Randy was snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled. He started moving in and out of her slowly. "Oh god." She mumbled. Randy was getting harder by the second and started moving faster. He leaned down and nibbled on one of her breasts. Kelly screamed out in pleasure. Randy started breathing heavy feeling her long hair brushing against his stomach was a whole new feeling of sensation for him. Randy felt that he was on the verge of coming any second. He pumped harder and faster into her a few more times and gripped her hips tightly as he shattered his seed into her. Kelly screamed out in pleasure. He closed his eyes in satisfaction and rolled off her onto the ground pulling her into his arms. He opened his eyes hearing Kelly, breathing heavy on top of him. He reached his arm out and wiped her hair off her sweaty forward. He kissed her gently then laid back down. "Randy I better go back home." She said quietly. "No, stay with me please Kelly." He replied hugging her. "Ok." She said quietly, and they both cuddled each other hearing the warm fire flicker until they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone; thanks for the wonderful reviews not just for this story but for all of them. I've updated all my stories so go and have a read of them. xoxox_

Chapter 13

Kelly woke the next morning to find Randy wasn't there. She got up and got dressed and walked downstairs to find him in the lobby.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "Hey." He replied. "You woke up early?" She asked him. "Yeah." He replied and got up and walked over to the reception. "Randy what's wrong? You aren't ditching me are you?" She asked. "No." He replied. "Then why aren't you talking to me then?" She asked. He looked around and saw there were a few people around. "Come on, back to my room I gotta tell ya something." He said and walked her back to his room. Kelly wondered what he had to say to her.

They walked in and he sat her down on the couch. "Kelly I should have told you this last night but I didn't." He started. "What Randy?" She interrupted. He sighed. "I'm going back to Missouri today." He explained. "You are?" She asked. "Yeah sorry I didn't tell you." He said. "I guess that's ok." She mumbled. "Kelly it isn't, I don't want you to think I used you." He said. "Why would you care though?" She replied. "Because I'm starting to like you." He explained. Kelly gave a small smile. "I'm going to call you as much as I can." He explained. She smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips.

Later that Afternoon Randy was at the airport ready to board the plane. Kelly was pretty quite the whole way while he was driving there. "Kelly you ok? You didn't say much on the way here." Randy asked. "I dunno, I was just thinking." She replied. "About what?" He asked. "I was wondering if you're my boyfriend now." She asked honestly. "Well I guess I am cause you're my girlfriend." She smiled at her. Kelly smiled and jumped up into his arms. She started crying. "Kelly what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, I just thought that you'd never like me." She said. "Oh Kelly." He mumbled and pulled her back and kissed her passionately. A few guys that recognized Randy were walking past. "Whoah! Go Randy!" They laughed and kept walking. Randy smiled and Kelly giggled. "I'm gonna miss you." She said. "I'll miss you too Kelly." He said. He heard the announcement that he's flight was boarding. "Well I better be going." He smiled and picked up his bags. "Ok, I love you." She whispered and kissed him on the lips. Randy smiled and walked over to the doors. She smiled and waved as he walked through the doors. Her smiled faded and she turned around and headed back towards home.

She called into Lisa's house. She knocked on the door and Lisa opened the door to find Kelly in tears. "Kelly!" She gasped and grabbed Kelly into a hug. "Oh my god, are you ok?" She asked. "He didn't blow you off did he?" She asked. "No." Kelly replied. "Well did ya…..you know." She nudged Kelly in the ribs. Kelly turned away looking embarrassed. "Oh my god Kelly! Was it good?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, he was amazing." Kelly said. "Oh I bet he was." Lisa laughed. "He had to go back to Missouri today." Kelly sighed. "Oh and that's why your upset right?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, but he said that he'd call me though." Kelly explained. "Oh hunny he's gonna do more then just call you believe me!" Lisa said. "I asked him if I was his girlfriend now and he said yes." She said. "Really wow! And that's what you want right?" Lisa replied. "Yes of course!" Kelly laughed and hugged Lisa. "Oh I'm so happy for you." Lisa smiled. "Yeah, I am also happy for once in my life." Kelly replied. "You deserve to be happy Kelly." Lisa smiled. "Well I better be heading off." Kelly replied. "Ok then." Lisa smile as she watched Kelly leave.

Later that week Kelly was watching TV when the phone rang. Matthew answered it. "Oh Kelly its Randy, its Randy!" He jumped up excited. Kelly smiled she hadn't yet told Matthew about Randy. "Hey." She said taking the phone from Matthew. "Hey, how ya going?" He replied. "Good what about you, did your flight arrive ok?" She asked shooing Matthew away from the phone. "Yeah, it did." He replied. They talked for about half an hour about the usually small talk when he had to go. She said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Kelly why did Randy ring here?" Matthew asked her. Kelly decided to tell him. "Well Matthew Randy is my new boyfriend." She explained. "Really? Are you going to marry him?" Matthew asked. "Oh Matthew I don't know about that." She giggled. "But he was mean to you though." Matthew said. "Yeah but we did something to make us like each other." She said. "What did you do?" Matthew asked. "Oh well um…we went out for dinner." Kelly said. "Oh ok." Matthew smiled and ran off to play with his toys.

Kelly smiled and leaned against the wall. For once everything was starting to look right for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A month had gone past and Kelly and Randy were continuing to chat on the phone having a good time catching up on what they did during the month.

The past two weeks Kelly had been leaving messages on Randy's phone but he hadn't replied to them. She wasn't exactly worried but she was a little curious. There are heaps of reasons why he might not be replying. Maybe he's busy or he might have lost his phone. She thought. But maybe, maybe he might be…no! Of course he's not. She thought angrily at herself.

Matthew was at Brett's apartment watching Raw that night but Kelly didn't feel like watching it. She was actually a little pissed off. She didn't like the storyline he was having for the moment with Stacy Keibler. Even though nothing had really happened between the two of them yet onscreen. Kelly couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

She decided to go over to Lisa's to hang out for a few hours.

"Hi Kelly!" Lisa smiled as she answered the door at her house. "Hey." Kelly smiled and walked in. "I thought you'd be watching Raw? I am!" Lisa said and walked over and sat back down on the couch. "Oh well I didn't feel like watching it." Kelly replied sitting in the armchair next to her. "Oh ok." Lisa smiled and they both continued to watch it.

After an add break Randy was shown backstage with Stacy. Kelly picked up a magazine on the coffee table and started flicking through it. Lisa raised her eyebrows at Kelly. "Kelly Randy's on." She explained. Kelly shrugged. "You two haven't broken up have you?" Lisa asked. Kelly sighed and put the magazine back on the table. "No we haven't, well not to my knowledge but he hasn't replied to my calls in like 2 weeks." She explained. "Really?" Lisa replied. "Yeah, and this Stacy-Randy storyline has being going on for about 3 weeks now and he hasn't spoken to me in 2 weeks so…" She said then stopped. "Kelly…it's just a storyline. You're not jealous are you?" Lisa said. "I don't know. But look at Stacy then look at me." Kelly sighed. "Exactly. Look at YOU then look at HER." Lisa said. Kelly rolled her eyes. "Lisa that's what I just said. I don't know what you think but Randy is fucken gorgeous and of course with me being away and with someone like Stacy hanging around him of course he'll try and make a move." Kelly sighed. Lisa groaned and stood up. "For Christ sakes Kelly put a little trust in Randy! And if you're not happy by the way you look then do something about it!" She snapped and stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. Kelly started to cry.

After a few minutes Lisa came back over to Kelly and sat beside her. "Kelly…I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped it at you." Lisa said. Kelly looked at Lisa and smiled. "It's not your fault Lisa. I know I'm annoying but I just can't help it." Kelly replied. Lisa smiled and kissed Kelly on the cheek. "No your not, you shouldn't have to change the way you look just to make some guy happy." She explained. "I guess so." Kelly sighed. Lisa smiled and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed Kelly a handful of tissues. "Here you go." She smiled handing them to Kelly. "Thanks. I just don't want to think I'm some one night stand." Kelly explained. "No of course not, Kelly he cares about you. He probably just lost his phone; he wouldn't deliberately not call you." Lisa said. "Yeah you're right." Kelly said.

"Oh by the way I got this letter in the mail but it's for you though." Lisa said handing Kelly and envelope. Kelly looked at it curiously then opened it. She unfolded it and started to read it then gasped. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked after Kelly's reaction.

"Oh my god it's the repo men, they're gonna repossess my stuff!" Kelly cried out.

"What why?" Lisa gasped shocked. "I haven't been able to afford to pay all my bills as my boss has cut back my hours at work." Kelly explained. "Oh God, Kelly whatever happens you and Matthew are more then welcome to stay here." Lisa suggested. "Yeah, I'll have to see what happens." Kelly replied. "Ok." Lisa said giving a small smile. "Well I better go." Kelly said getting up and walking to the front door. "Ok then." Lisa said. "Bye." Kelly said and hugged Lisa. "Bye Kelly." Lisa replied. Kelly opened the door and walked out down the street. She screwed the letter up and threw it. Just when things were looking good for her, all the bad stuff came back to haunt her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kelly stirred from her sleep the next morning as she felt something shaking her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Matthew standing at the end. "Matthew what do you want?" She said sleepy. "Kelly you have to take me to school now." He smiled. "What it's only 6 o'clock." She yawned. "Nah, its 8 o'clock." He replied. Kelly's eyes widened and she looked at her alarm clock. "Shit!" She yelped and jump out of bed. "Matthew why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She said franticly putting her hair up in a ponytail. Matthew shrugged and ran off into the kitchen area. Kelly put a pair of sweat pants on and threw a baggy jumper on, and quickly ran into the kitchen to make Matthew some lunch. "Here take this." She said to him, handing him a bag. "Come on we have to get going." She said and grabbed his little hand and led him out the door on his way to school.

Kelly came back and noticed her front door was open. Which was weird as she was sure she had locked it. She walked in and saw 2 fat men with overalls on disconnecting her TV. "Excuse me what are you doing?" She asked them. "Err we're the repo men sweetheart." They replied. Kelly put her hands over her mouth and gasped. She had totally forgotten all about them coming today. "What are you taking?" She asked. One of them walked over to her with a form. "Well we're taking the TV, sofa, cutting off 2 months of electricity supply and the little kid's bed." He explained. Tears started to form in Kelly's eyes. "Please give me one more month please." She begged. "Sorry, but you're bills are way overdue." He said then gave a funny look away from Kelly. Kelly turned her head around to see what he was looking at and gasped as it was Randy.

"Randy!" She gasped. "Kelly." He replied and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Kelly pushed him off her. "What's wrong?" He asked puzzled. Kelly started to cry and ran into her room and slammed the door. "Who are you?" He asked the men. "We're repossessing her stuff." One of them replied. "What?" Randy gasped. "Look Miss. Saunders here hasn't paid her bills in over 2 months." He guy explained. Randy bit his lip. "Look can you guys just give me 10 minutes alone with her, then you can come back and do your job all ya want." Randy asked. "I don't know." He said. "Here's 10 dollars, go get some doughnuts." Randy said giving the fat man a note. He shrugged and accepted the money. He and the other guy walked out of the room.

"Kelly?" Randy said knocking on her door. "What?" She sniffed. "Can I come in?" He asked. "I guess so." She replied. Randy opened the door to find Kelly curled up on her bed. "Kelly what's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her. Kelly turned around to look at him, her face full of fresh tears. "Why didn't you reply to my calls?" She asked. Randy sighed. "Kelly I know you're not gonna believe me but my phone broke while I was on the road and I didn't have enough time to get a new one." He explained. Kelly looked at him curiously. She didn't notice any signs of him lying. "What about Stacy?" She asked. "Stacy?" Randy said confused. "You know this whole incident with Stacy." She said moving her hand around giving indications. "Ohh Kelly, that's just a storyline." Randy laughed. "So?" She said quietly. "Kelly I honestly have no feelings towards Stacy what's so ever." He explained. "You don't?" She said. "No silly, I only have eyes for you." He smiled and kissed her on the nose. "What's with these fat guys taking your stuff away?" He asked her lying down and pulling her into a hug. Kelly sighed. "I can't afford to pay my bills at the moment so they're taking my stuff. I don't know what to do." She sighed. Randy sighed and pulled her closer kissing her on the forehead. "And with these suspicions I've had of you cheating on me and the repo guys I've just been a complete mess." Kelly said. Randy kissed her on the forehead again. "I'm sorry for being a little paranoid bitch." Kelly said. "What? Kelly I never said that." Randy laughed and hugged her. "Yeah, but you're thinking it right?" She asked. "Err no, I was thinking of something else actually." He said. "What?" She asked. Randy took a deep breath. "I know that this isn't the most romantic moment for this, but I think that it's the right moment with all this shit happening." Randy said sitting up. Kelly sat up as well and looked at him curiously.

"Kelly." Randy said taking out a little box from his pocket and opening it revealing a beautiful ring. "Kelly, will you marry me?" He asked taking her hand and placing the ring on her finger.

Kelly gasped and felt the tears starting to build up again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What?" Kelly managed to get out. Randy gave a small chuckle. "Marry me Kelly." He repeated. "But I've only known you for a few months and we've only been dating for about one month." Kelly said. Randy sighed. "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy. Look Kelly, I'm not gonna lie or mess around with ya. I've had my share of women, but not one of them; absolutely none of them have had the affected on me like you have. And I wanna have and feel that affect on me for the rest of my life. Kelly, with all of my heart, I'm deeply sorry for all the shit I have given you in the past. I love you so much, please will you marry me?" He said. Kelly stared at him for a second. Was he serious? Did he really love her? Randy pushed a bit of hair out of her face and smiled.

"Yes." She said quietly. Randy smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "Thank you." He said quietly and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. He layed back down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful; he shook his head in disgust for all the times he had spent with those worthless sluts in the past, when he had this beautiful woman laying on top of him. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. I just can't believe that I spent all this time with sluts when I could have had you in my arms instead." He answered. Kelly gave a small smile. "You really love me?" She asked. "Of course I do Kelly, with everything in me." He replied and pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

"But what about all this shit that's happening to me? I'm gonna get all my stuff taken away from me." Kelly said. Randy sighed and thought for a moment. "Kelly, if you want to, you and Matthew can come live with me in Missouri." He said. Kelly sat up and looked at him. "Are you serious?" She asked. "I am, but I know it's a big move for you. It's up to you." Randy said. "It's not that I don't want to but, I'll have to quit my job, and enroll Matthew out of school." Kelly sighed. "Kelly get yourself a real job and Matthew will make new friends." Randy explained. Kelly sighed again. "I'll think about it, I should talk to Matthew about it first though." She said. "Kelly's he's a little kid, he won't care, and also how long is it gonna take ya to think about it? I mean, half ya stuff is gonna be packed up and towed off to auction." Randy explained. "You're right." Kelly said. "Kelly please don't think I'm pushing ya cause I'm not, what I am trying to do is be honest with ya." Randy explained. "I know, I know you're not. Randy I'm gonna come back with ya on that plane." She smiled. Randy smiled back. "Great!" He said cheerfully and kissed Kelly on the cheek.

"Well I better go pick Matthew up from school." Kelly said, looking at the alarm clock. "Ok, want me to drive you?" He asked. "Oh, I can walk; it's not that far away." Kelly replied. "Yeah well, we can both talk to Matthew if I can drive ya. It'll be easier with me there." Randy explained. "Ok then, we better go now then." Kelly said getting off her bed and pulling Randy up as well.

The repo men came back in, just as soon as they we leaving. "Look, you guys take only what you have written on that list ok? Nothing else." Randy said. "Err yeah we will." One of them replied. Randy took Kelly's hand and led her out to his car.

Randy parked outside Matthew's school and he and Kelly waited out the front for him. Kelly noticed some girls up ahead pointing at Randy. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Oh what's that for?" Randy asked when she pulled away. Kelly looked away slyly. Randy looked ahead and saw these girls with their mouths hanging open. "You trying to show off Kel?" He smirked. "No." She said quietly. "Hmmmm." He said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The bell rang and all these kids came running out of the school. "Gee, I didn't know school was that bad now." Randy joked. Kelly laughed. "Matthew's just the same, oh look, here he is." She said and pointed towards him running over to them. "Kelly!" He called out cheerfully. Kelly smiled and kneeled down as she gave Matthew a hug. "Hi Randy." Matthew said quietly. "Hey Matt, how ya going?" Randy asked. "Good, what are you doing here?" He replied. "I'm here to see your sister and you." Randy replied.

"Ohhh." Matthew said. "Matthew how about we go for a walk to the park and get an ice-cream?" Kelly said taking his hand. "Ok." He smiled.

"Matthew?" Kelly said as she sat him down on a bench with his ice-cream. "Yes?" He said. Kelly looked at Randy. "Go on." Randy said. Kelly nodded her head. "Matthew, Randy and I are getting married." Kelly explained. "Wow really!" He said. "Yes, and I think we should move back to Randy's house." Kelly said. "Why?" Matthew asked. "Well because Matthew I didn't have enough money to pay my bills and some men came along and took some of our stuff." Kelly said. "Aww why?" Matthew said. "Matthew don't worry though cause Randy has the same stuff at his house." Kelly said looking at Randy, giving him a look that he should say something. Matthew looked up at Randy. "Matthew, I love your sister very much, and I think that you and me can be very good friends if you come live with me." Randy said. "Ok." Matthew replied. "What? You'll come live with me?" Randy asked. "Yeah, I don't mind. Kelly's smiling that all that matters." He said and ran off to chase some birds. "Wow that was easy." Randy said pulling Kelly into a hug. "Oh I can't believe he just said that." Kelly smiled. "Well he loves he's sister, that's why." Randy smiled and kissed Kelly on the cheek. "He sure does." She smiled.


End file.
